Searching
by Bwahahaha
Summary: Kagome is determind to find Inu-yasha and save him from whatever it is that was or still is after him.
1. Default Chapter

This is my second fic..the first didn't go too well...at all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or any other characters. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inu-yasha ran toward were Kogome lay. Her eyes were closed. He stood there for a moment listening to her slow steady breathing. Hearing the stomping of running feet in the far distance he picked up the sleeping girl instantly waking her up. Carrying her as you would a child Inu-yasha started to run.  
  
"What the heck is going on here!" Kagome yelled angrily.  
  
"Shut-up I'm trying to think!" Inu-yasha shot back.  
  
"Where are Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?" Kagome asked looking around.  
  
Inu-yasha skidded to a halt. They were now near a waterfall that looked strangely familiar to Kagome. Realization as to where they were hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"W-What are we doing here Inu-yasha?"  
  
"I need to leave you somewhere that I know you will be protected"  
  
"Are you leaving?"  
  
"Yes. There is something I need to take care of......if that mutt lays one hand on you tell me and I'll beat the crap out of him."  
  
"Inu-yasha I."  
  
Inu-yasha lifted the girl into his arms and ran into the hidden cave. Instantly at least 20 wolf demons surrounded them. Kouga walked calmly up to Inu-yasha.  
  
"What are you doing here half-breed?"  
  
Inu-yasha looked angrily at Kouga now reconsidering his plan. He looked at Kagome and seeing confusion in her eyes decided that she would be better off in Kouga's care.  
  
"I need a favor." He said casting his eyes on the stone floor.  
  
Kouga looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of favor?"  
  
"Can Kagome stay here a few days?"  
  
"Huh?....y-you want her to stay....here...with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
".....No problem" Kouga said grabbing Kagome by the waist.  
  
Inu-yasha let a low growl escape from his lips. Kagome walked out of Kouga's arms and back to where Inu-yasha stood.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it will only get you hurt."  
  
"Will you be back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I don't know...wait for me."  
  
"Of course. You'll be back in a few days anyway..right?"  
  
"Yes. Promise me some thing though."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't go looking for me and don't try to go back through the Well."  
  
"No problem." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ooooooooooooooooooo....What's going w/ Inu-yasha. Pleas review, review, REVIEWS!!!! Oops getting kinda carried away..he he he 


	2. Searching

Okay second chapter I only got one review for the first so thank you Trillian for giving me my very first review and for making it a good one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stepped outside of the cave. She looked around.  
  
"(Sigh) It's been a month and there has been no sign of Inu-yasha."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome turned to face Kouga who looked rather irritated.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing out here? I distinctly remember telling you to stay inside with the rest of us."  
  
"Geez Kouga you sound like my mother. I needed air and it smells gross inside that cave of yours."  
  
"I do not sound like your mother."  
  
"Speaking of my mother.."  
  
"No."  
  
"Kouga I haven't seen her in over a month."  
  
"No...first of all you promised Inu-yasha..second of all when he asked you not to go back to the Well he sounded pretty serious and if there is something over there waiting to harm you.."  
  
"Kouga listen it has been at least a month since Inu-yasha so carelessly dropped me off here...anything that might have been waiting for me at the Well probably got tired and left about a week ago."  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine, fine I won't go...mother."  
  
With that Kagome ran inside the cave leaving an angry Kouga behind.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Kagome sat up in her make-shift bed. She hated this she wanted to go home, she wanted to see her mother, she wanted to see Souta, she wanted to see her grandfather and her friends, she wanted to know where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were, but most of all she wanted to see Inu-yasha at least know if he was okay.  
  
'I can't take anymore' she thought to herself. 'I'm going home. I'm gonna see my family. I'm gonna take a shower. Then I'm coming back and looking for Inu-yasha.'  
  
She carefully got to her feet trying not to make a sound. She picked up her stuff and headed towards the entrance of the cave. A few minutes later she was heading for the Well congratulating herself on a smooth escape (A/N: Or so she thought. He he he ) Unbeknown to her Kouga awoke as soon as she grabbed her stuff. He was fallowing her at a safe distance. And was ready to attack anything that moved toward her funny.  
  
Oooo suspenseful what will happen next. Review plz I just need one and then you will see the second chapter good or bad a review is a review.right? 


	3. Searching

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update. I had school and stuff..you know band, band, band, and oh yeah band. Okay now you know my terrible secret I'm a.a.a band nerd......YEAH!! All you band people out there know what I'm talking about =) enough chitchat ON WITH THE STORY. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Crap"  
  
Kagome tripped over a rock and landed flat on her stomach.  
  
'Great' she thought sarcastically.  
  
Something rustled in a nearby tree. She looked around and spotted the cause of the noise. Smiling to herself she got up and started walking again. A few steps later she yelled.  
  
"Hey Kouga can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Uh.." He jumped down landing in front of her. "What gave me away?"  
  
"I knew the whole time what kind of miko do you think I am?"  
  
"Oh really? Even when you were singing, or when you were talking to yourself?"  
  
"W-w-well ah-ah-I.....shut-up......Why are you fallowing me?"  
  
"Well you weren't exactly discrete when you were leaving the cave and I don't plan on letting my woman wander around the woods at night without protection."  
  
"First of all I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN and second of all I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself. Please go back to your cave and let me go home!!!"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
He grabbed her arm and started back towards the cave. She quickly jerked her hand away.  
  
"KOUGA WILL YOU GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kouga looked at the girl in complete awe.  
  
"Ah-I'm s-sorry Kagome I didn't mean t-to do anythi-ugh....sorry."  
  
And with that he left.slowly..(=O shocking). Kagome watched his retreating form flooded with guilt. Her head dropped she stared at the floor for another 5 minutes before she decided that the ever confident Kouga would get over it and she continued towards the Well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome spotted the well through the clearing.  
  
"Ugh.finally" She started to run...just as she reached the last trees someone grabbed her securing her arms around her waist and covering her mouth. Her eyes widened she struggled succeeding in nothing. Her intruder dragged further and further away from the Well.  
  
The intruder let her go and she quickly stepped away turning back to the face of her abductor.  
  
"MIROKU!?!?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Don't you just love cliffhangers.I know I do...well I have another apology...I'm so sorry this story was poorly written but I just got back from performing at a football game and I'm extremely tired and I had been putting this off so I promise the next update will come sooner and I hope it is written better.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Star Katt The Anonymous lees demon Raven Desire  
  
For the wonderful reviews and a special thanks to Trillian for reviewing again thank you all =) 


	4. Searching

So so so sorrrrry this chapter took forever to put up. I had a lot of tests at school and also five drama performances hope you like it.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome stood gawking at Miroku for a moment before she ran surrounding him in a huge hug. Miroku put a comforting hand on her back. Then got a slap on the face for his other wondering hand.  
  
"What happened to you? Where are Sango and Shippou? Where's Inu-yasha? Is he okay? Why didn't he come back for me? Did something happen to him? You must tell me Miroku!!!" Kagome said all this in such a rush that it left Miroku's head spinning.  
  
"Lady Kagome you must calm down and speak a little slower."  
  
Kagome's eyes began to water as she tried to compose herself. She repeated her questions.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Where are Sango and Shippou?"  
  
"With Lady Kaede."  
  
"Where's Inu-yasha?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
"So he's missing?"  
  
"You both were. We've been looking for you for quite a while."  
  
Kagome sank to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably into her hands. Miroku kneeled beside her. She looked at him and then spoke.  
  
"I'm going home. Come back tomorrow bring Sango and Shippou and meet me at the Well. I will find Inu-yasha even if it is the last thing I do."  
  
She stood, walked to the Well, and jumped in leaving a very confused Miroku in her wake.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay this time I'm serious I will update sooner. 


	5. Home and Back

Hey everyone....IIIIII'mmmmm baaaaaaaack.............please don't cry I promise it's just for a little while........well read on. =)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She quickly dried her hair using another towel, brushed her teeth, and dressed. She walked back to her room and emptied her bag throwing trash into the bin and cleaning the caked on dirt from her things.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Souta?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. What makes you think there's something wrong?"  
  
"Well first off you haven't been home in about a month, second when you walked in you looked rather distraught, third you just got here and it looks like you're going back already, and finally your shorts are on inside out, your shirt is backwards, and your socks don't match."  
  
Kagome looked down at herself and found that he was absolutely correct. She gave a small sigh of defeat and sat down.  
  
"Souta please leave my room."  
  
"But Kago.."  
  
"Souta I don't wish to talk about it right now.go."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kagome didn't feel very good about talking to her brother like that but she had bigger fish to fry, and besides he would understand later when and if she decided to tell him about it. She stood up and closed the door to her room fixed her clothing and finished loading up her bag. After about an hour of trying to decide weather to take her school books or not she finally decided against it and closed her bag. She placed it beside her bed and set her alarm for 6:30am. She collapsed on her bed and drifted into a restless sleep filled with nightmares of Inu-yasha either being lost forever or dieing in her arms.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg  
  
BAM  
  
Kagome sat up in her bed and looked down at the alarm clock she just thrown down with such force that it shattered to pieces. She sighed and looked around.  
  
: All right time to go.: she thought as she stood from her bed. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She left a note for her mother on the table saying she was sorry she couldn't stay longer and that she'd make it up to her later somehow. She put her shoes on and walked outside towards the shrine. She looked down into the Well and jumped in without a second thought.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome emerged from the Well half expecting to see Inu-yasha waiting for her and was slightly disappointed when he wasn't there. She hadn't been expecting to see Miroku, Sango, or Shippou and wasn't at all surprised not to see them. She got there early on purpose...the reason was simple really.....she needed a plan.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I know this chapter kinda stunk....okay it stunk a lot but hey I updated right....well tell me what you think in the reviews you will hopefully write. 


	6. Reunion

Okay I'm updating, please don't be mad, ::dodges flying tomatoes:: Well hope you like the new chapter and so so sorry I took so long to update.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"UGH!!! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!!!!"  
  
Kagome threw herself on the ground in a bout of frustration. She had been sitting by the well with a stick in her hand for over an hour trying to think of some sort of plan to try to find Inu-yasha.  
  
"Maybe I should just give up"  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned against the well trying to clear her mind.  
  
"Kagome?.......KAGOME!"  
  
Shippou jumped on Kagome's lap startling her.  
  
"Oh Shippou I'm so happy to see you." She hugged him. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Of course, Kagome why wouldn't I have missed you? I haven't seen you in a very very long time. What happened to you? Why didn't you come visit me? I thought you had abandoned us."  
  
He pouted and Kagome felt as though she were about to cry because she had missed him so much and he thought she abandoned him.  
  
"Oh Shippou I'm so sorry" she sobbed "I didn't mean to do that to you. I couldn't go find you...hey where are Sango and Miroku?"  
  
"They're coming, but I had to see you. When I saw you through the clearing I ran the rest of the way. I was just so happy to see you."  
  
"::pant, pant:: Shippou why are ::pant:: running so ::pant:: fast...Kagome how wonderful it is to finally see you again." Sango said as she made her way to them.  
  
"Miroku...where is he?"  
  
"He stayed back at Kaede's hut...you gave him quite a scare yesterday. So you don't know where Inu-yasha is either."  
  
Kagome's smile faltered.  
  
"No. So exactly what did happen the night we supposedly disappeared?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
well that's it I updated in the hopes maybe someone would review.......come on last chapter only two people reviewed. Please please please review please. I'll only update when I receive at least 5 reviews...............is that to much to ask for? 


	7. What happened that night

Hey look I'm updating..................I know it's been forever but I wanted 5 reviews and I only got three. I can't disappoint the few fans I actually do have now can I?  
  
fetchboy84-No I don't love to torture people it's just a hobby. I don't mind at all I think it's rather flattering. No it's not possible............you can't do it to the last chapter. Hey I have a goal now.  
  
!Inuyasha~Lover~ (queen_642@hotmail.com) - Thank you I'm glad you like it I guess you'll just have to read and find out.  
  
ptbear- Thanx glad you like it.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sango sat next to Kagome leaning against the well holding a sleeping Kirara in her arms.  
  
"Well, on the night you and Inu-yasha disappeared...............you remember before we went to sleep right?"  
  
"Yes I remember that quite clearly. Inu-yasha and I had been arguing because I wanted to go home the next day and he didn't want to let me."  
  
Sango laughed "Yes well about an hour after I had fallen asleep Miroku woke me up saying something was wrong. I was going to wake you up, but Miroku said you needed your rest because you had a long day (A/N: earlier that day Kagome was kidnapped, escaped by herself and helped Inu-yasha defeat the demon that kidnapped her). Well Miroku then said he was getting bad vibes from somewhere inside the woods. I asked him if we should wake up Inu- yasha and he said he was going to but when he reached the tree Inu-yasha wasn't there. So we went in search for him. We saw his footprints going in the direction of Miroku's and by this time my bad vibe. Finally after a long walk we reached Inu-yasha, but he didn't seem to be himself. He wasn't moving.....................at all....................................it didn't even look like he was breathing. I walked over and touched his shoulder then he seemed to come back to life he looked at Miroku and me like we were something that frightened him beyond all reason. Then without a word he ran back towards camp. We ran after him but being only human we couldn't keep up. When we finally got back to camp both of you were gone. We waited there for the rest of the night worrying more with each passing hour by daybreak we were on a full search for you guys we even went as far as asking Kouga if he knew of your whereabouts but........."  
  
"Wait a minute you asked Kouga? And what did he tell you!?"  
  
Sango stared at Kagome surprised at her sudden outburst. "Well first he was really upset that we had 'lost' you. Then he got really angry because Inu- yasha was missing. He was sure Inu-yasha had done something to you. Then he went with some of his pack on searches for you but came up empty handed...........................uh...........................are you okay?"  
  
Kagome had her hands in two fists and her eye was twitching she looked really angry.  
  
"Come on Sango we're going to go get Miroku than head to Kouga's cave and have a little 'chat' with that no good dirty rotten little..................!!!!" She trailed off.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There it is. I hope you like it. I know it's short I guess I'm just not good at writing long chapters. So please review if you can. Even if they're bad okay. I'll try not to cry. 


	8. WHY KOUGA!

* * *

HEY EVERYONE (yeah that's right all three of you) Welcome back to another exciting adventure. Well it'll get exciting.........anyway I hope you like it and.........  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW

* * *

"KOUGA YOU STUPID WOLF.....................THINGY I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU RIGHT NNNOOOOWWWWW!!!!" Kagome stormed towards the wolf demon's cave. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou at her heal.  
  
"Lady Kagome what has gotten you so upset?"  
  
"Tell me again, Sango, exactly what Kouga told you when you asked him if he knew where either me or Inu-yasha were?"  
  
"W-w-well he told us that he was worried that Inu-yasha had done something to you and that we needed to find you as soon as possible." Sango looked at Kagome expecting to see one of those 'he-cares-for-me' looks that she usually got when Kouga did something sweet like that, but was very surprised to see the 'get-the-hell-out-of-my-way' look she usually got when she was trying to get home and Inu-yasha was the only thing in her way.........only worse.  
  
Just then Kagome stopped, saying she sensed some Jewel Shards coming at them fast. Her face was angry and her aura was murderous. Her arms were folded over her chest, her foot was tapping at a tremendous speed, her hair was unusually ruffled, her eyebrow was twitching, her lips were pressed so hard together that they looked to be no more than one white line, and her face was red.  
  
As soon as Kouga appeared something changed..................drastically. Kagome no longer had an angry look and a murderous aura. Her arms lay limply at her side, her feet were together, her hair looked neat and orderly, her eyebrow was no longer twitching, her lips were spread to show a big sweet smile and her face was kind. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were scared.  
  
"What happened? Why were you yelling? Did something happen?" Kouga looked around the group half expecting to see something pop out and try to eat them. Then his eyes landed on Kagome and he knew something was wrong. She looked happy to see him.........a little too happy to see him. He studied her face it seemed happy enough. He then looked into her eyes. At first glance they too seemed happy, but if you looked deep enough into them you could see the murderous gleam. Kouga was now as scared as the rest of them.  
  
"Hello Kouga" she said his name as though she were trying to hold back the disgust that was clear in her voice. "I was having a little chat with Sango........." at the sound of her name Sango jumped ".........earlier and she informed me that after I had supposedly 'disappeared' they........." she pointed to the duo standing behind her ".........went to you........." she jabbed Kouga in the chest with her finger ".........for help. Now do you mind telling me what you told them?"  
  
Kouga was rooted to his spot. ::Uh Oh::  
  
"W-well uh Lady Kagome.........what happened was.........you see.........what it is, is........."  
  
"JUST AS I THOUGHT.........YOU STUPID WOLF!!! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU TELL THEM SUCH A HORENDOUSE LIE?!?!?!  
  
"Look Lady Ka-"  
  
"DON'T YOU LADY KAGOME ME!! WHY WOULD YOU KEEP ME FROM THEM?!?..................NO ANSWER?"  
  
"Lady-"  
  
"NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES! I WANT TO HEAR WHY I YOU FOUND THE NEED TO KEEP ME FROM THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO CAN HELP ME FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON! THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO HELP ME FIND OUT WHY HE NEVER CAME FOR ME! THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO CAN HELP ME FIND HIM!!"  
  
With that said Kagome broke into streaming tears and fell to her knees. Sango ran to her side and tried to comfort her friend. Shippou also tried to help by reassuring Kagome that they would indeed find Inu-yasha.  
  
"Kouga.........I would also like to know why you didn't tell us you had lady Kagome in your possession."  
  
"Look Monk.........I don't think I have to answer any of your stupid questions........."  
  
"Where is he?" came a feeble voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you know where Inu-yasha is?"  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
She looked up. "You're lying...............YOU'RE LYING!!! Kouga I can see it in your eyes.........WHERE IS INU-YASHA?!?"  
  
Kouga bowed his head in defeat.........he should've known he'd have to tell her sometime.  
  
"Look Kagome.........Inu-yasha made me promise not to burden you with his troubles.........I made him tell me where he would be going. He went............"

* * *

Sorry folks that's all for today. :) I know I'm evil does trademark evil 'Bwahahaha' laugh. Anyway please review and I hope you'll tune in next time to see what happens next. 


End file.
